Suicidal Girl
by natsuno.1fan
Summary: A NALU story and no anti Lisana i like her but i just think she should'nt be with Natsu- Lucy Had enough of this always seeing Natsu with Lisana AND then he had the nerve to ask her to leave team Natsu it's lucky she has friends like Gray and Erza and the whole guild except for Natsu she loved him and he broke her heart so Lucy rid herself comepletly from this pain by SUICIDE.


A NALU One Shot

Happily never after

Summary:-Lucy Had enough of this always seeing Natsu with Lisana so she rid herself comepletly from this pain by SUICIDE.

Authors note- I made this for all those people who think their life is useless just because they get picked on or nobody cares about them or they feel replaced or in Lucy's case the guy she loves with somebody else cause i got news for you BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT,DON'T JUMP OF! CAUSE LIFE WILL ALWAYS GET BETTER TRUST ME! Love is always there you are never replaced because you are one of a kind and if your picked on it is cause their jelouse and the guy you love is not the one for you LIFE IS WAY TO PRECIOUS TO GIVE UP and you only live once ! Arrigato and i hope you enjoy this story it is very touching! And don't mind punctuality and wrong BOW AYE.

Lucy's POV

HA HA HA AHA HA(maniac laugh) here i am on the top of this cliff ready to end my life and all because of of that stupid dense idiotic pink haired dragon slayer what had he done to make the graet Lucy Hartfelia fall in love with him it was whenthey were in edolas and Lucy had to save Natsu while on a rollercoaster and when they were crashing only one thing flashed before her eyes and that was Natsu. After she came home she read a book that said when your about to die the person you loves face flashes before you from that moment Lucy new she was inlove with Natsu Dragoneel.

Then she came along.

(Flashback starts)

_Normal POV_

_'LUUUUUUCY' Natsu yelled the blonde mage just turned and smiled replying 'sup Natsu'_

_'can I ask you something' Natsu asked 'sure' lucy new this was not gonna be good_

_'can you leave team Natsu...' Lucy starred at him in AWE and replied 'NO'_

_shoked Natsu asked 'what do you mean no!' Lucy gave him a look like what do you think i mean. Upset Natsu says 'c'mon Luce it's just for a while we want Lisana to join us!' then Lucy stood up and GLARED at natsu and said 'why can't we both be in the group' Natsu started grumbling and now he was really mad with Lucy 'Fine I guess i have no choice' and all this comotion got the whole guild staring 'Lucy Hartfilia from today onwards you are no longer part of team Natsu' saying that he grabbed a mission and signalled Gray Lisana and Erza to go but Gray and Erza just stayed in their position Glaring at Natsu ''fine''natsu huffed and grabbed Lisana who was smiling and walked off._

Lucy's POV

_''This could nothave happened all this time i was a replacment for Lisana to him'' I thought tears flowing down the whole guild thought the same they just did not say it out whole guild was silent when Erza and Gray walked up to ME and tried comforting her Erza hugged me but I just kept crying and crying._

_Gray's POV_

_I can't beleive Natsu just did that and even though Lucy was crying Lisana just SMILED what a Grinch (HA i got that from How i met your mother)I kept cursing about Natsu and to my suprise Erza didn't stop me usually she would knock my head but today nothing._

_Erza's POV_

_I will Kill Natsu when he gets back and Lisana just smiled how horrible are they anyway i better find Mira and ask her when Natsu'll be back and in the corner i could hear Gray cursing about Natsu and I'm not going to stop him because i feel like cursing Natsu to._

_Mira's POV_

_I was working at the Bar still suprised about Natsu and to think my sister was smiling i love lisana but honestly what a sad thing to then Erza came to me and asked when Natsu would be Back i replied''Natsu will be back tommorow'' I could see Lucy looking at us Hurt in her eyes._

_Lucy's POV_

_I told myself as soon as I heard that Natsu would be back tommorow I decided I won't be there (_**suicide)**_I am never going to forgive him NEVER! that night I wrote a letter and left it on my table I slept peacfully nowing it would be my last night sleeping on my next morning I went to the guild and bought all my friends little gifts and when they asked me what they were for i just said i was being genrous but I did not like the looks of sympathy i was getting from them after all that I said goodbye to my friends from the spirit world and then i decided that I'd spend my last few hours at the guild Ok i regret that decision as soon as I entered all eyes were on me talk about AKWARD then it struck me SHOOT I tried to make a run for it but I heard his voice it was soft but i heard he said 'Luce' I was outrage I turned to him fire in my eyes marched to hime and slapped him the mark still clear 'Dont call me That' then I turned and walked away._

_(_**End of flashback)**

**Natsu's POV**

**I am such an ass who was I to think she would forgive me I am terrible person when i got back Gray actually punched me and damn it hurt then Erza really hit me i was bleeding so Lisana rushed me to the infermary.**

**When I was on this mission i realized that it was Lucy who made all my missions fun and spending time with Lisana was great I just missed Lucy the whole time I was a jerk so I got up to go apologize and as soon as i got out everyone one was starring at a girl no not just any girl 'Luce' was all i managed to blurt out but I should have just shut up cause next thing I new i was slapped across the face by Luce saying not to call her that and just walked out I could see her tears.**

**Normal POV**

**After the whole Lucy and Natsu episode every one went back to doing whatever and everyone ignored the Dense dragon slayer who sulked in the corner and Gray and Erza where nowhere to be seen.**

**Gray POV**

**Me and Erza went to lucy's house to see how she was doing and lucky for us her door was opened we went in but Lucy was nowhere to be seen that was until Erza called my out of pure shock.**

**Erza's POV**

**I was looking around Lucy's house when I realised she was not home so while Gray checked downstairs I went upstairs to her room when I saw a note there were teardrops on it so I read it my eyes widened in shock ''GRAY!'' I SCREAMED**

**Normal POV **

**Suddently the guild doors opened and there stood 2 wizards they saw Natsu and threw him the piece of paper in a harsh tone read this Erza was in tears so was Gray**

**when Natsu' read the note outloud his eyes widened**

**DEAR FAIRY TAIL IT IS I LUCY HARTFILIA **

**I CAN'T STAND BEING NEAR NATSU BECAUSE I LOVED HIM AND HE JUST BROKE MY HEART I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM I WILL NOT FOTGIVE HIM I WISH TO BID YOU GOOD BYE I WILL BE JOINING MY MAMA AND PAPA YOU'LL HONESTLY WERE THE BEST FAMILY A GIRL CAN GET! ERZA I HOPE YOU GET JELAL AND GRAY TREAT JUVIA NICELY SHE REALLY LOVES YOU! AND NATSU I HOPE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE GRUESOME PAINFUL DEATH AND YOU CAN IMAGINE HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE THAT HAVE FUN WITH LISANA DO NOT TRY LOOKING FOR ME I WISH TO DO THIS I CANNOT LIVE IN THIS WORLD WITH A BROKEN HEART I HAVE PAID MY RENT FOR 16 YEARS SO THAT NATSU AND HAPPY CAN GO SLEEP THERE I LOVE YOU TO HAPPY AND MIRA I HOPE YOU GET AT LEAST 1 FAIRY TAIL COUPLE TOGETHER I WILL BE ROUTING FOR YOU AND LISANA I HOPE YOUR HAPPY CAUSE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING SMILE I SAW IT WHEN I WAS KICKED OUT I WILL NEVER HATE YOU BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE HATES YOU.I LOVE ALL OF YOU AT THE GUILD TO LIKE CANNA AND WENDY AND LEVY AND GAJEEL AND JET AND DROY AND ELFMAN AND THE RAIJIN TRIBE GOOD LUCK **

**LOVE AND LUCKY LUIGI! **

**The whole guild was crying even Master and before anyone new the dense dragon slayer was gone Erza was crying so much no one had ever seen this side of her so Gray went and hugged her./../**

**Natsu's POV**

**No I refuse to belive she would do this because of me I swore to protect her not kill her then he reached a cliff and there she was standing.**

**Lucy's POV **

**''I new you would come'' I said I could here the venom in my voice then I heard footsteps comming closer ''I never new'' was all he said ''What that I love you''I was about to cry**

**''No that you would kill yourself because of me''he replied then I turned around and my eyes were locked in his black onyx eyes then a tear slipped me eye ''shit''was all I said I swore I would not cry before I jumped ''The whole guild is broken apart''I heard him say ''and I should care because!''I replied emotionless then another tear escaped and I could not stop after that tears just kept comming.**

**Natsu's POV**

**''she is crying and it is all my fault'' I thought to myself I know she cares that the guild is broken apart thats why she started crying so I stepped closer to her but she just kept moving back a step she was a step away from falling so I just stopped then i decided to speak up ''I am sorry I did'nt mean to say what I said yesterday it's just that latley I've been feeling diffrent towards you everytime I talk to you I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel my magic is getting drained I asked you to leave because I can't stand being next to you without wanting to touch you and your smell is just toxicating I was scared that I might do something to hurt you so I asked Lisana and she said I was in love with you and so I decided to stay away from you cause i was afraid of being rejected please Luce don't jump PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE'' and I just lost it I started crying ''please...'' I mumbled as I looked up to see Lucy shock on her face as she was crying then she was walking towards me when she was covered by a dark cloud she looked up and before was standing ZEREF...Then he looked at me and said she has to die she holds the power to destroy me in a really harsh tone then before i new it Lucy was being swept in the air and thrown of the eyes widend then a tear escaped me cause the last thing Lucy said was ''NATSUUUUU'' the next thing I new my Dragon senses took over and my whole body was full of fire I could not control my own body and every thing went HAZZY.**

**Normal POV**

**Zeref stared in awe for a minute when he realised Natsu wanted to fight he stared at Natsu and then the bottom of the cliff and as soon as Natsu said ''ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON'' Zeref was gone he dissapeared into thin air Natsu was confused at first then he realised that Lucy was dead he went rampage and started breaking everything then he started shooting fire everywhere the Natsu everyone new was gone this was a new Natsu who lost his Mate for life tears erupted from his eyes as he went rampage from a corner hiding behind a tree were scared Levy,Gajeel,Wendy,Erza,Gray and Mira they followed Natsu and saw everything they were happy first but now they had tears of saddness in their eyes for one of their friend had just died and their other friend had gone mad and no one could snap him out of it.**

**2 minutes later Gray asked ''Where is Happy he was just here a while ago''**

**Lucy's POV**

**''Lusheeeeeeeeeeee''I heard someone call my name then I slowly opened her eyes and there was my best friend Happy ''Happy were am I'' then Happy explained what happened and how he needed me to go back up and calm Natsu then I remembered**

**(Flash back)**

**I just decided not to jump when Zeref came between me and Natsu and pushed me off the cliff then my dear friend Happy came flying and caught me and once we had a safe landing I fainted .**

**(End of flashback)**

**Happy then lifted me again and we went at the top of the cliff and I saw Natsu in his state I almost burst out crying but I remembered why I was up here then I heard a few squeels and gasps and I saw some of my other friends who had tears in their eyes hiding I gave them a shy waveand then jumped of Happy and walked towards Natsu honestly I was a bit scarred he might attack me but then I thought it's Natsu and continued walking I stood infront of him I put my arms around his neck so he would'nt hurt me closed my eyes and leaned forward slowly our lips touched and before I knew it I was kissing NATSU DRAGONEEL and better he was kissing me back but he was a bit rough after awhile I slowly realised the kiss became calm and smooth I opened my eyes infront of me was Natsu the one I love we broke apart for some air and he was just starring at me I noticed so i flicked him in the head and said ''It's not nice to stare '' Then after awhile of starring he came close to me and gave me his biggest toothy grin and started hugging me and crying saying ''I thought I Lost you '' and before I new it the rest of the gang who were supposidly hiding came out crying and hugged us except for Gajeel and Grayofcourse they just said ''good job flaimbrain'' and I just laughed and shed some tears.**

**Normal POV**

**Natsu and Lucy went home to Lucy's house and Gray and the rest of them went to the guild to tell them Lucy was alright at Lucy's house Natsu and lucy were both in bed cuddling and Happy was at their feet purring at the warmth and Lucy kissed Natsu on the lips again and said ''I love you '' Natsu gave her his famous grin and replied ''I love you too'' then they both went to sleep **

**AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

**REVIEWS PLS AND PLS BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO YEAH**


End file.
